This invention relates generally to boats and more particularly, to multilayered fiberglass boats fabricated with a gelcoat that includes iridescent polyester particles.
Multilayered fiberglass boat structures typically are fabricated with outer layers formed by spraying gelcoats onto a mold. The gelcoat outer layers provide a smooth glossy outer surface. Additionally, pigmentation may be added to the gelcoats to provide an outer surface of a desired color. To provide high glamour colors, specialty pigments such as aluminum flakes and mica flakes are added to the gelcoat formulation. The "metallic" look of aluminum flakes and mica flakes are sometimes used to attract fish on fishing boats. The flakes reflect light into the water and create a sparkle which attracts some varieties of fish.
There is a desire in the fiberglass boat manufacturing industry for more and different "flashy" appearances for fiberglass boat structures. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a multilayered fiberglass boat structure having a different glittering appearance than the appearance achieved with aluminum flake and mica pigments.